


Feel Something

by HypnoticBabex



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Blood Play, Breathplay, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Kylo Ren, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kink, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, NSFW, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Female Character, Porn With Plot, Possessive Kylo Ren, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Slow Build, Smut, Some Plot, Submission, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Trigger Warnings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypnoticBabex/pseuds/HypnoticBabex
Summary: The Hunter to the hunted, a former scavenger to potential lover of the supreme leader of the first order?
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Numb

Your head throbbed with pain, as you began to regain consciousness. Eyes shut, you made mental checks of yourself, moving your arms, legs and hands before noticing you were securly tried to the chair you were sitting in, you sat quietly and listened, unable to hear anything around you. You slowly opened your eyes to an empty dark room, you slowly pulled your head up, winicing in pain as you looked around observing your surroundings, nothing else was in it but a small light hanging above you. You squinted as you looked up, your vision was cloudy and unable to focus clearly. You closed your eyes and sighed returning back to hanging your head down. Until you felt a wet spot on your leg, opening your eyes you saw blood dripping down onto your black pants. "shit." you mustered "where am I" you said as you looked around the room again trying to get an idea of where you were before a door launched open. You eyes wide in shock, two storm troppers walked in and stood at the door and moved aside to non other, Kylo Ren walking in. You dropped your eyes as he walked into the room. He was much taller than you imagined, dressed in all black robes that tightly covered all of his muscles that rippled underneath, his black helmet with angry red lines and black visor burned into your skin. You started breathing heavily as he slammed the door closed with now only you and him. You stayed quiet, waiting for pain or death. His boots echoed the onyx floor as he slowly walked around you. You felt a gloved finger trace your jawline gently before gripping your chin. "The girl I have heard so much about, what am I to do with you." The synthesiszer voiced as he came eye level to you. You tried to pull your chin away but was only held harder in place. "Ive hear things about you ----" He moved a piece of hair out of your face. You stared into him your heart jumped at him saying your name. "I dont know, what you mean." You said looking into the visor, unable to see anything but your reflection. You looked at yourself and saw you had a nasty gash on the side of your face and on the other side a very purple brused cheek. You focused back onto him, eyes seaching for anything. "we can do this any way you like, princess." You pulled your chin back, slamming your head against the back of the chair, darkness closed in your vision before trying to shake your head out of it. Kylo Ren pulled back his hand walked behind you. You could hear the synthaizer breathe but he wasnt moving. Until pain shot into your head. White Light clawed at your brain, searching for answeres, flashes of your past began to rise, killing the man you dreaded, his familiy, leaving the planet you once knew, leaving your family behind, and being dumped in the middle of Jakku. You screamed for the pain to stop and just like that you felt the feeling disapate. You sat there panting, tears streaming down your face, your restriants began to cut into your skin. Kylo Ren walked back out in front of you his back was to you. "Change your mind?" he said quietly. "Look" you said angerly "I dont know what you want from me, Im not part of the resistance or whatever youre looking for. Im just nobody from Jakku and thats it." you swallowed down a cry before staring at the back of his helmet. Silently wishing you could just cut it right off. "You're right, you are nothing" he replied, still turned away from you. you sighed and rolled your eyes and looked away. "But not to me." he turned and strutted towards you, caressing your brusied cheek with his gloved hand. You didnt realize but you sighed into the feeling of comfort, before he pulled his hand away and stormed out of the room.


	2. Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger warning**  
> many sexual acts including denials and violence

***Kylos Perspective: ***

Kylo stormed out of the interogation room with a vengeance, hands itching to pull his saber, and destroy anybody who even looked at him wrong, "Why did they do that to her" he thought to himself remebering the gashes and brusies on her face. 

"Are you don't messing with the prisoner?" questioned the red-headed general, Artimage Hux, who was in the same hallway walking the other direction pulled Kylo out of his head.

"Not well enough, nor is it any of your concern" seethed Kylo as he walked past the general

Hux turned around slowly rolling his eyes before speaking; "Do you understand my men, and the first order, have better things to do than look for this girl and use up resources to finally bring her back here? for literally what? something for you?"

rage consumed Kylo and outreached his arm using the force, slamming Hux into the wall behind him. "Do not question me or the first order, your men are my men. " Kylo gritted his teeth watching Hux struggle clawing at his throat before letting him drop to his knees on the floor gasping for breath. "of course, Supreme leader" Hux replied roughly and stared at the floor trying to get his breath back. 

Kylo continued deep in thought, "I'm not done with this prisoner, I know shes vital to the first order," Kylo said quietly before continuing down the hall into his quarters. 

Kylo paced his room, he knew she was important he has been searching for the girl since he found out about her, skilled figher, force-sensitive, beautiful... "what is going on with me?" he shook his head angerily. 

***READERS PER**

Your sat there in shock that the supreme leader touched you gently and cursed yourself that you enjoyed his touch and comfort. "Before he acted like a child and stormed out the damn door." You said to yourself. Sighing you looked around again, you werent sure how much time went by, but you knew it had to be a long while, your head still pounded but the blood stopped dripping, your body was sore and stiff from sitting for so long, and you were starving you couldn't remember the last time you ate. More time passed and you began to give up on the hope that anybody including Kylo Ren would come back for you. You could hear the footsteps echoing in front of the door, stormtroopers aline all in one single file no steps out of place. Suddenly your head began to burn, the buring was a dull pain at first, thinking nothing of it you just kept looking at the floor listening to your surroundings. But the pain grew, the burning intensified and thats when you heard the boots, obviously different than anybody else, loud, assertive and intimidating as he took each step. Pain contined until you saw a shadow at your door, and the pain was instantly gone. Sighing heavliy, the doors opened to Kylo Ren. 

You raised your head up to meet the man in the mask (or hoped for a man) he waltzed towards you not speaking before standing in front of you.

" I figured you were hungry so I brought you something" repeated the synthesizer as he opened his hand to something that looked like bread. you stared at the bread and then back at him puzzled. 

"no, it has nothing in it, I'm not here to kill you." He said, clearly his patience was running low. 

"Well, how do you expect me to eat it when im tied to a chair?!" you replied as respectfully as you could. 

'I'll feed it to you." as he motioned the bread towards your mouth and held it in front of you to take a bite

You couldnt believe this. Staring at him you cautiously took a bite of the bread. The flavors of butter were tantalizing on your tongue. 

you swallowed; "Uh, thank you sir.. for the bread" you said before leaning into your restiants to take another bite. 

Kylo said nothing he just continued to feed you the bread until it was gone. Rising up from your level he walked slowly around. Your heart was beating out of your chest as you realized a fire burning in your center core, you pushed your thighs together and tried to sit up straighter. 

A small chuckle came from behind you as he said "You know you never answered my question of what I am supposed to do with you, princess?" 

You craned your neck trying to look at him but was immediately slapped in the face to turn your head back. Your head snapped forward and reeled trying to get your focus back as the burn in your cheek increased. You breathed shakily before whispering "What the fuck was that for?' 

Kylo walked closer behind you before reaching a hand caressing down your jaw, down your neck tracing to your right breast as he then gripped the soft full flesh underneath his gloves. You hated your body relaxing into his touch as he began to squeeze your breast. Kylo then quickly let go of you and walked around and knelt down in front of you. You stared wide-eyed as the Supreme leader held your wrists as he got down.

"Do you know how alone we are?" he said, "nobody can come through that door, there are no cameras, the walls are soundproof and you're here" he dragged on " alone with me, does that scare you?" He tightened his grip on your wrists. Your eyes were wide in fear. 

"....sss-sir?" you questioned scanning his mask and body for any emotion. 

"I notice how your body reacts to me, -----, I wonder why that is, does that excite you to have the supreme leader do as he wishes with you, to use you and toss you away?" He released one wrist before tracing your lips with his gloved finger. You didnt move as he gently pushed his finger inside your mouth. You savored the taste of leather as saliva began to pour out of your mouth, you were almost entraced by him doing this to you and the fear of what was to come next. You kept watching him. Kylo pulled his finger out of your mouth and trailed its way down your shirt to the top of your black leggings but stoppd. Your breath hitched, as you struggled to breathe, it seemed like somebody had their hands around your throat. He got up and went back behind you again. Your body was on fire where he traced with his fingers, you wanted more of him. a small whimper left your mouth, louder than you thought as the feeling from your thoat dissipated. 

"Is this what you like?" he said, "being a whore to the supreme leader? by letting me do what i want to you princess, tied down and unable to resist me?" Your body shuddered as his words. Kylo leaned behind you and slid his large gloved hand down the front of your pants, his fingers lightly traced your sensative bud and explored further down to explore your satin folds. 'You're so wet" He said sensually. your hips bucked as he slid two fingers into your core, you squirmed in the chair unable to move any further, searching for an inch of relief as your cuffs tore into your wrists. You moaned quietly as he began to drive his two fingers into you, hooking and massaging into your sweet spot. The pleasure building up into side you as watched his hands push and pull out of you, you were getting so close. Kylo removed his hands from your core and moved up making small circles on your sweet bud. Shocks of pleasure shot through your body.

"I'm going to... I'm going to... ky--" You whispered before his he pulled his hand quickly out of your pants, grabbing your face hard and stared at you. 

" I dont think you know who youre fucking talking to, whore" He dug his fingers into your chin which was wet with your juices. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean to I was just caught up..' you said quietly afraid of what he was going to do, your heart pounded in your chest as tears pricked your eyes. 

Kylo Ren tossed your head out of his grip, fixed himself, and his clothes before turning around and storming out of the room. You hung your head as tears fell out of your eyes feeling more alone, used, and unfulfilled.


	3. Shiver

*** Readers Per***

Your chest rose and fell as you tried to regain you breathe. “I so fucked up.” You said to yourself as your arms began to ache with pain. Quite frankly your entire body ached with pain. You sat there for a while, you didn’t have any sense of time anymore considering how long you have been secured to this chair. Before you heard somebody at the door, you didn’t bother to raise your head as you sat there defeated. The door swooshed open, loud boots came walking towards you, you lifted your headed to see somebody dressed in all black whose mask looked awfully like the supreme leader. The knight was large, tall, black robes blended with leather that tighten around his arms as he motioned for a small black droid towards you. “Great, he’s going to shock me to death” you said in thought. The black droid rolled towards you, opened a small compartment in the middle of his body and a small silver wired arm flew out towards your wrist restraint. The droid made beep nosises as the arm began to spark against your wrist cuffs suddenly, all your restraints flew open . The droid left your side and rolled back behind the knight. 

“The Supreme leader requested your presence” he said as his voice echoed off the walls in the room. 

“uh.. okay..” you said as you began to rub your wrist, regaining feeling back into them. You tried to stand up and push yourself out of the chair but your limbs were to weak. You expected to fall to the floor but you were roughly caught by your forearm by the knight. 

“let’s go” he huffed as the droid rolled around you beeping before following behind.

You walked still being held up, your body was stiff and sore, the droid kept beeping at you before rolling away down a hallway. You looked around the hallways, steel gray walls, onyx floors, you trip over yourself as you made eye contact with other people walking down the hallway who looked at you with disgust.

“can you pay attention?” the knight said roughly

“im sorry” you said as you tried your best to keep up. You ended up going through a maze to get to a large gray door. The knight let go of your arm, entered a code into the door and the door swooshed open. 

“The supreme leader wanted you to take a shower and wait for him” The knight said as he pushed you into the room and walked out.

You shivered being alone in the personal room of the supreme leader, you walk gingerly on the cold floor, looking at a large bedroom with blood red sheets on a very large bed. “must be nice” you thought as you rolled your eyes, you walked towards the bed and found a pile of clothes labeled with the first order symbol and a note: “ I thought you’d want to be more comfortable.” You grab the note, and placed it back down, you were still unsure about his acts of kindness to you. You left the bed and found an open door across the room. Peearring inside you relzie it was the bathroom. The bathroom was large, grey floors, white marbel vanity and a large rectangular mirror. To the other side, was a glass shower with black tile. You started the shower turning the shower to hot water as steam quickly filled the shower. You took off all your old clothes, covered in dirt, blood and sweat. You stared at yourself in the mirror, you looked terrible. The bruises now yellowing, your hair was greasy and stuck to your head in the same old bun from the past couple weeks, dried blood was crusted onto your skin. You waltz into the shower and let out a sigh of contentment, the hot water washing away all the blood, fear and sweat being locked in that unforgiving room. You noticed you had a couple black bottles in the shower, you hold out your hand and pump soap into your palm, the smell of cinnamon and leather filled the shower as you washed your hair, your long hair finally felt soft after a couple washes. Lost in thought as you washed your body, and your face you felt a dull pain in the back of your head but didn’t take any notice as you turn the water hotter. 

“are you well?” 

You heard a voice behind you outside the shower, you quickly tried to cover your breast with your arms and crossed your legs tightly.

Kylo Ren was leaning against the door frame. 

‘Uh, yes, yes its actually lovely..’ You said quietly, eyes not meeting his visor. 

“well I’m glad I came at the same time that you were here, I need one too.” 

Your heart dropped in your chest, “I’ll just go ahead and get out” you said as you turned your back and tried to wash the soap out again. 

“it’s fine, just stay there” the voice sounded different, deep and smooth not robotic. 

You heard clothes fall to the floor, trying to wash out the soap from your hair you didn’t hear him sneak in behind you under the water. You felt eyes on your back, you spun around quickly to come back to face with a peach colored chest. Your eyes drifted up to the most handsome man you have ever seen. Black raven hair that feel just past his jaw, deep honey color brown eyes, long nose, a constellation of freckles that panted his face and an angry red scar that traced from his forehead to his jaw. You’re pretty sure you stopped breathing at the sight of him. You suddenly felt drawn to him, you raised your hand slowly to trace the angrily scar but was quickly stopped as he grabbed both of your wrists and stepped towards you. 

You panicked, you tried to pull away from his grip but he held on. Your eyes searched his that looked so serious, but his face looked like there was something else behind his actions.

‘Do not touch me” he said quietly, hot water streaming down his broad shoulders and chest. He dropped your wrists, and gently grabbed your face with both hands. His eyes searched your before slowly moving towards your lips. You closed your eyes, unable to look at him. You could feel his breath on your face the smell of peppermint overwhelmed you. Before you felt soft full lips on yours, you welcomed his kiss by sighing into him. And just was quickly as it started, it was done. He pulled back from you and stared at you. You opened your eyes slowly and took a step back. 

“You should get out” He said not looking at you anymore. You looked at him then the ground and walked out of the shower, reaching for a black towel you wrapped yourself in it and headed out. You walked towards the end of the bed and sat on it. You sunk into the soft mattress and realized how nice it would be to sleep in an actual bed and not a chair. You sighed. You heard the water turn off and heard him step out into the bedroom feet echoing on the tile floor. 

*****KYLO*****

You felt like the biggest idiot ever. “Good job Kylo, kiss her and make her leave.’ You rolled your eyes as you shut the water off, walking out of the shower and reached for a black towel. You wrapped the towel around your waist and ran a hand through your hair. You walked out of the bathroom and saw her sitting at the end of the bed. “beautiful’ you thought. 

“When were you going to tell me that you killed them?’ you asked. 

“You didn’t give me a chance.. nor did you believe me.” She said softly.

‘I did believe you; I know you’re not a part of the resistance, but I know you’re not completely innocent either” you watched her think before continuing. “ I know you came from the solar system you magically escaped the planet; you get dumped on jakku, you find somebody you knew who wanted to be with you and you ended up killing him and his family?” you replied. 

She didn’t say anything you saw her close her fists and tears fell from the side of her face. 

“And now, I welcome you here and neither you nor I know what to do, I don’t think you’re telling the complete truth princess.”

You watched the rage fill her; her emotions were all anger as she spun towards you

“You’re wrong” she said through her teeth. 

You pushed it.. “And now you’re here with the supreme leader of the first order, a murderer just like me.” You smiled wickedly. And suddenly you flew back, you hit the steel wall with such force. You fell to the ground, hard. You summoned your saber and stood up only to see the girl shaking in fear, staring at her hands. She looked at her hands and back at you. 

‘can you tell me a secret?” she said sobbing “Can you tell me what’s wrong with me? I  
know I should be angry, but I can barely feel a fucking thing.” Before making eye contact with you again.


	4. Linger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning   
> *many many sexual acts and some violence*

**READER:**

The supreme leader stared at you bewildered. 

You looked at your hands and back at him, you didn't mean to slam him into the wall, it just happened.. You watched as he tried to get off the ground using his knee to help push him up before standing up and walking towards you. 

"well, uh... clearly you have the ability of the force" he showed a small grin but it disappeared. "I knew there was something special about you." He grabbed both sides of your face and stared into his eyes. His eyes were dark and, untamed. It was terrifying, but his body seemed calm. He wipes a tear that fell from your eye with his thumb. "we will talk about this later." he said before sliding his hands to your shoulders, giving a squeeze before letting go and turning away from you. You stared at him in confusion, watching his back muscles flex with each movement. he walked to another dark gray metal door and walked in. You stood there, unable to move and barely process what just happened. How could you have literally thrown the supreme leader into a steel wall and he let you survive without a scratch. You walked gingerly to the room that he walked in, you grabbed the door frame and peered your head around, to see him getting dressed. his back was to you, he dropped the towel on his waist and saw not only a huge man but a cute ass. your smiled to yourself as you moved your eyes up and down his body. His skin looked soft, clean, and muscular, towards the top of his shoulders were deep scars, some not yet healed but showed red angry lines. Lost in the thought you, didn't realize he was looking at you. He had black sweatpants in his hands that he quickly threw on before turning around. Your eyes grew wide as he walked towards you before you dropped your eyes to the floor and sheepishly said; "I am so sorry.." before trailing off. 

"come here" he sounded almost gentle as he directed you towards his bed, your heart jumped in your chest, before you said anything he grabbed the pair of clothes he left on the bed, took the note off, and began to sort out your clothes. "here," he said motioning you to put your leg through to what seemed like black leggings. "I won't look at anything......" he said before smiling at the ground... "yet." You pulled your towel high enough to cover your pelvis but just enough to side both legs into the leggings and pulled back from him, working them up to your hips under the towel. You walked towards him again who had your shirt in his hands.. "turn around" he motioned before giving you a black satin bra. you stared at him and then the bra and turned around, your back facing him. You dropped your towel and quickly snapped the bra on. You heard him come closer to you before whispering "put your arms up" you hesitated but complied. you felt a soft black fabric drop on top of your arms as you searched for where your arms fit through. Finally, you were dressed, you turned back around and faced him. "you look great" he smiled. You sucked in a breath. He was gorgeous when he smiled. which quickly faded away based on your reaction. "great.." you thought to yourself. He turned from you and walked back to his nightstand where he pulled out a small flask and filled up two glasses. 

"I figured you want one after the shit you've been through" he held a drink out to you. You reached for it, your hands brushed in contact. It shocked you. It was like fire and ice, you were so warm and he was cold. You grabbed your glass quickly and took a large swig of it, before smiling. You watched the supreme leader walk towards the large bed and sit on the side of it, playing with the glass in his hands in deep thought. You took another couple of large swigs and began to feel the warm liquid go down your throat and up to your head, you began to feel warm all over inside and relaxed, as if all the stress was gone and you weren't in the private quarters of the supreme leader. You walked over to his bed and sat down next to him. He jolted out of thought and looked at you questingly before taking a couple of swigs from his drink before saying "I'm not going to ask you anything of what happened to you, got it?" he stared at his drink. "I didn't want to" you looked at him before finishing your glass. "you know, for a supreme leader, you're kinda nice" you smiled warmly as you hit his arm playfully. 

He sprung up. 

"uh oh." you thought, as you swallowed looking at him, eyes wide. 

"don't think we're friends princess, I don't want to be your fucking friend" he seethed, he shot his drink back emptying the cup before placing it on the nightstand and looking at you, he leans against the nightstand

"you don't scare me," you said boldly as the liquid courage began to speak for you. 

"oh is that the case?" he smiled wickedly before walking towards you invading your space. he was so close to you, faces inches apart. 

"I should make you terrified of me" he whispered before pushing you down on the bed and moving you further to the center of it. Your heart raced in your chest and your breathing increased, you were panting at this point. He crawled on top of you, pinning you down with his elbows his pelvis was aligned with yours, he used his knee to move your legs apart as he grinded his large erection into you. You stared into his eyes, your chest rising and falling against him, he was observing you. "Oh princess, I have been waiting so long," he whispered to you before pushing your hair back from your neck. You couldn't move, you were frozen. You didn't want this to happen but he was already here and so attractive that you just wanted to give in to him even though literally nothing made any sense. 

He licked your earlobe and created a trail of soft kisses down your neck, your body reacted to the pleasure and arched your back making you crash your breasts into his chest. He moved his head to your throat where he licked down the length of your throat and bit at your collar bone. You were dizzy. Spirling. you couldn't help but react to him. you threaded your hands into his dark raven hair which you noticed was much softer than you originally thought, without thinking you pulled on it, and immediately both of your hands were held down flat on the bed, no longer touching him. "did I say you could touch me, princess?" he seethed. "nn...no... I'm, I'm sorry." you mumbled, "I just got lost in the.." you were cut off before he replied for you; "moment" he stared at you before reaching to the bottom of your shirt and ripping it off. you stared at him eyes wide as he reached down and began to tear your leggings." "I'm going to get you in the fucking moment," he said before coming back up to your collarbone and bitting it, hard. You whimpered as he began to move down your body, he kissed and licked in between your chest, stopping at each full breast that he grabbed and worked in his hand. His large hands worked down your sides as he savored you. You began to pull against the hold he had on your arms but there was no point, you couldn't move. he noticed your struggle and his eyes flared with excitement. He kissed down your stomach to your sensitive area where he began to lick the velvet folds. You moaned softly as it felt so good, that edged him on. He moved one of his large hands down and began to draw circles with his thumb on your clit. Waves of pleasure shot through you, he brought his face closer to your slit as you closed your eyes enjoying the pleasure before your eyes shot open with new pleasure. He was licking your entrance, his tongue played with each fold and slid up to your clit making a wet hot mess of you. You couldn't take it much longer, you could feel your core igniting with pleasure as your climax began to grow, your body began to shake more and more the faster and deeper he got, you were so close, just a little bit longer before....... you sucked in a breath, he stopped. 

You were panting, tears pricked your eyes as you were so close to release and now it was gone, you starred and him and pointed. "Oh my princess don't give me those eyes" he smiled before he released the force hold on your arms. you pulled your arms back into your chest, relieving the pressure and tension off your shoulders. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand before looking at you, he rested back on his arms. "Do you think you deserve it?" he questioned. "what?" you said breathlessly. "I said" he sat up and crawled towards you again on all fours before he grabbed your throat and squeezed hard. "I said, do you think you deserve it". You stared at him, unable to speak you nodded your head viciously. He released your throat, you sucked in as much oxygen as you could. "get on all fours." he said sternly. you blinked and did what you were told, you got on all fours, naked in the middle of his bed. "I don't want you to move, understand? if you do, I WILL hurt you." you shuddered. fear began to creep into your mind as the high of pleasure began to wash off. "scared princess?" he said cooly. you shook your head. you stared at the bed frame in front of you, dark black metal against blood-red sheets. You felt him move behind you taking off his sweatpants and position himself between your legs. You felt his large warm hands sweep down your sides to your hips were he squeezed and released before sighing. "you're beautiful" he said as he continued to trace your plump cheeks of your ass. You began to turn your hand to look at him but was greeted with your hair pulled back and turned forward. "don't move, princess, wasn't I clear?" he spat. you relaxed your head against its pull, the pain pricked your scalp until he let go. You dropped your head and stretched your neck. "I'm going to ruin you, princess." was the last thing you hear before you cried out in pain, he pushed his large girthy cock into your tight pussy. The pressure and stretching were too much you tried to inch forward to release the pressure. He grabbed your hips hard enough to bruise and pulled your hips into him. You gasp at how deep he was inside you. "where do you think you're going." he moaned as he kept slamming into you unforgivingly. You whimpered as you fell onto the bed, your arms couldn't hold yourself up or hold up against the amount of power he had as he slammed into you. "you think you're going to give up that quickly baby"? he chuckled as he said it, he leaned down and snaked his arms up to your back and held your throat with both hands. you couldn't breathe, the lack of oxygen and the constant pounding was enough to reel you into climax but he held you there. begging. 

He began to slow down and slammed deep hard thrusts into you, hitting your cervix in each painful thrust. you moaned out in pleasure as your vision began to tunnel before the blackness took over your vision all you could whisper was "please....". Just as the blackness came it was gone, you opened your eyes to Kylo leaning over you before he raised a hand and smacked you hard across the face making you regain consciousness and pain. The smack was hard enough to split your lip, you licked your lips and tasted blood. You flinched when kylo came back down towards you, he grabbed your face and kissed you, sucking on your bottom lip. He invaded your mouth laced with your blood, the metallic taste made you nauseous. You felt him reposition himself on top of you using his hands to spread your legs open, he pushed his cock back into you and began thrusting again. You felt used and raw. Your pussy was stinging because of how hard he treated you. He stopped kissing you and stared at you cupping your face in one hand before nuzzling his nose into the other side of your face. He pulled all his weight onto his elbows and fucked you mercilessly again you moaned as he kept going. you knew you couldn't touch him but you wanted to press it. you wrapped your legs around his body and threaded your hands into his hair. He tried to pull back from you but you held on.. "please" you whispered. he buried his head into your chest and slammed into you with full thrusts deep, you felt your core reignite again and your body began to shake with each thrust. you whimpered and whispered "please, please, please" "beg me" he demanded, "beg me like you fucking mean it, or I swear ill stop" he fumed. "please, please kylo, I need you" you whispered and just like that, he slammed so hard into you, white light beamed from your vision, you arched your back into him and shuddered violently, he held you against him before moaning and emptying himself inside of you. You both laid there panting. He rolled off of you to on his side next to you, he tucked his arm under his head, and with his other hand, he began tracing the curves of your breasts with a finger, tracing you. You didn't say anything you just laid there and enjoyed his gentleness. 

* beep beep* something came in on his datapad that rested on the other nightstand, he stopped touching you and rolled to grab the datapad. he read it and jumped off the bed, strutting back to the closet getting dressed in no time. He walked back to you, taking your hand into his gloved one. "I have to go, stay here, I'll be back later" before staring into your eyes, letting go of your hand, and turning away towards the door, his black cape followed behind. You watched him walk through the sliding door before it shut again, you covered yourself with the sheets and buried your head into the pillow before sobbing, feeling used and abandoned. what have you done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves! It's been so long, thought I would go back and write something spicy! 
> 
> enjoy!xx


	5. Flames

** Reader** 

You woke up a couple hours later turning on your side you looked over at the clock on his nightstand, the clock read “8:00 AM.” you rolled back over in bed and laid on your back and sighed. You were so tired of this, this whip lash that he put you through, you couldn’t help but feel torn. You liked his touch, his smile, his scent , almost everything about him. Almost. besides the other part..the darkness, the anger, rage , obsession, and control. You decided to get out of bed and walk to the bathroom to take a shower. You looked at yourself in the mirror.. you lost a decent amount of weight after the last encounter of starvation, “no thanks to him” you rolled your eyes to yourself. You cheek bones were more noticeable, your jawline was sharp, you continued to look at yourself in the mirror. Bruises that were there before were gone, but a new tenderness was felt along your hips and sides after last night’s events. You turned away turned on the shower and got in, fully emerging yourself in the hot water, you stood under the shower head and closed your eyes. The steam filled the shower and the bathroom, it was nice to have piece by yourself. After a while, you shut the water off and got out of the shower, stepping on a soft black rug. Looking around you saw the only towel that was available was his. You rolled your eyes and saw it was thrown over a chair in the other room. You took a step towards the other room and stopped. You looked down and turned your hand over looking at your palm and back at the towel. You pushed your palm forward extending your arm and began to breathe through your nose trying to summon the towel to you. It didn’t move. You sighed, shifted your weight, replanted your feet and whispered “towel” you focused completely on the towel moving towards you. 

Suddenly but slowly, it began to move towards you, you could feel the energy in the room. As the closer the towel got to you the more you could feel like electric sensation in your hand. You were so focused on the towel that you did not notice that he entered the room. The quick movement out of your peripherals broke your focus and the towel fell back on the floor. You jerked your head to him who stood in the room staring at you naked. 

“thanks for that” you spit at him 

He walked towards the bathroom taking his helmet off and stood in the door fame blocking your way.

“maybe if you learned not become distracted at the smallest things you could’ve done it.” His dark eyes locked into your gaze.

“maybe if you weren’t so fucking bipolar, I wouldn’t have to worry if I was going to get my head bashed in or not by YOU.” Your eyes flashed angrily at him; your chest began to expand as your breathing increased. 

His large, gloved hand reached out and grabbed your throat, he turned and slammed your back into the door frame. 

“watch your tone princess, or else you’ll never get the chance to.” He seethed. 

You couldn’t breathe but felt him release the smallest bit of your throat for the minimum amount of air to pass. Your eyes searched back for the towel, your break in eye contact made him constrict on your throat again, to the point that your vision began to cloud. You looked back at him, his dark eyes were hard and filled with fire. 

With your last amount of effort, you whispered “get off of me..” before feeling the electric tingle in your palms you slammed your hands back into his chest, which slammed him to the other side of the doorframe. You looked for the towel and extended your arm and palm towards it summoning the towel that flew into your grip and wrapped it around yourself. You felt that the electric tingle was gone, you turned back around and looked at him. He began to get up as he pushed himself up off the ground using the doorframe as support. 

“so, if I piss you off enough you can do it, you channel your emotions.” He let out a small chuckle; “I knew the first order could use you princess.” 

He fixed his clothing before saying;“why don’t you get dressed and I’ll send a droid with some food for you, and we’ll start training, don’t keep me waiting.” He shouldered pass you and began walking to the main door. 

“what if I don’t want to?” you challenged your eyes followed him as he walked pass you. 

The supreme leader stopped and stared at you, “then I’ll have my knights handle you, I’m sure they’ll want to have some fun before they get rid of you permanently” he trailed off “we wouldn’t want that to happen, huh? He let out a wicked smile before securing his helmet back on his head and swooshed open the steel door open. 

You stood in the middle of the room; your wet hair dripped small drops of water onto the black steel floor. You walked towards the closet, thinking intensely. “I know” you thought, as you put on some black leggings and a black quarter zip with the first order emblem on it. “I will have him train me, only for me to use it against him.” You said aloud, “is that power hungry?” you asked yourself.. or “is it survival..?” after justifying it to yourself you walked back to the bathroom and brushed your hair out, you haven’t cut it in a long time, it was passing your breasts now. You gathered your hair along the sides and tied it in the back, leaving the rest of your hair down. You looked around the sink and found some make up, you began to put some black winged eye liner on and some black mascara. You normally didn’t wear that much makeup but, in order to play the supreme leader, it was game on. You finished your makeup with some blush on your cheeks. You looked beautiful, your color came back in your skin and you finally felt your confidence back. 

You gathered your things and began to walk toward the main door, you greeted Vicrul who nodded his masked head in your direction and began walking away summoning you to follow him with a motion. You followed quickly behind, walking through large busy hallways filled with people in first order uniforms, bass and silver badges and insignia. “High ranking” you thought to yourself as you kept walking. You followed Vicrul into the elevator where you both stood on opposite sides in silence. *DING, you have arrived” the robotic voice said before the doors flew open. Vicrul once again took the lead and lead you down an empty hallway, that broke off the main hallway. You both kept walking until you came to a solid metal double door, Vicrul swiped a card and both doors opened. Vicrul motioned you in first. 

You walked into the dark room; you couldn’t see anything. Suddenly the door slammed behind you, complete darkness. You used your senses, you slowly and quietly backed up into the door that closed, so nobody could approach you from the back. You put your hands up blocking and protecting your face and you listened. 

You focused all your attention on listening. Nothing. And then you heard it, faint steps walking towards you, that your right ear picked up on. You jerked your gaze to the right, still unable to see anything you continued to focus until you head something drop over to your left. You jerked your head the left. Suddenly the crack of a bright red-light saber igniting directly in front of you, the smell of fire filled the room as you watched the supreme leader adjust his grip on the saber and took a fighting stance.

Your hands began to shake, you were petrified of that saber touching you. Before you knew it, he came at you. 

He charged you. Swinging the lightsaber towards your neck, you ducked and moved quickly sweeping right. Your heart was racing, you began to pant as he took more and more swings towards you each time getting closer and closer to you. 

You kept moving in circles around him, sweeping left or right, creating distance away from him keeping focused on that lightsaber. 

He charged you again and you dipped left, only this time you couldn’t move. Your eyes looked at him, he had one arm extended out that held you. He then sheathed his saber with his other hand. Before you knew it he turned and slammed you into the ground. You at least landed on a mat that eased your fall but, it still hurt. He moved closer towards you; you still couldn’t move. He reached back for his saber and ignited it, the glow of red reflected off your face as you stared into his eyes of the mask. He moved the tip of the light saber inches from your face. You could feel the heat radiating off of his saber as flames licked the air above you.

He got down on one knee, “you failed.” 

He sheathed his saber and got up and faded back into the darkness, leaving you on the ground. You laid there trying to regain your breathing as tears filled your eyes. “fuck you.” You whispered as the tears fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everybody is doing well and being happy and safe!   
> This one wasn't spicy, but it will beeeee (: xx


End file.
